Transformers Dark of the Moon Remix
by Jonathan112
Summary: I own nothing except my two OCs which are listed in the story. A remake where Ironhide DIDN'T die by Cosmic Rusting but dies gun blazing instead. He also has his original weapons from the first two movies. Expect blood and gore, Transformers style. Rated T due to violence and some swearing. First chapter is short.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs Battlestation and Warmonger.

How many fans of the Transformers Trilogy were upset by the way Ironhide died? How many would have preferred him going out guns blazing? How many disliked his "new" weapons and preferred the old massive cannons he had? Well guess what? You've come to the right story! In this one, we get to see Ironhide not getting hit with Sentinel's Cosmic Rust Cannon but with regular heavy weapon fire by the traitor Autobot and surviving. Before I spoil the whole story how about I just begin?

* * *

**Prologue: Survival**

He couldn't believe it, sure the pain signified he was shot in the back, but he still couldn't believe it. He fell to his knees before another round was delivered into his chest, increasing the pain and he fell onto his back and looked up at Sentinel with disbelief.

"What have you done?!" He yelled despite the pain.

"What I have done is save Cybertron and now...I hereby discharge you from duty." said Sentinel pointing his weapon at the downed Autobot's chest.

"Like slag you do!" yelled Ironhide pushing the gun out of the way and firing one of his own weapons into the traitor's side, blowing half of it off but he got shot in the neck causing him to fall to the ground and clutch his throat in vain.

His vision began degrading as he saw Bumblebee engage the traitor but the red Autobot managed to get away and with that...Ironhide closed his eyes, expecting death but little did he realize how far he was from death.

* * *

Sometime Later; Ruins of Chicago...

Ironhide's eyes flicker on and he sits up and looks around, unsure of how he is still alive and he gets up, causing the debris on top of him to fall off. He then notices the wounds on him are gone and then his comm-link crackles with static and he bashes his head with hand and clears the signal.

"...Autobot forces held at gunpoint..." he stops listening to the transmission upon hearing that and then notices that he isn't too far from the Autbots being held hostage.

He twirls his massive cannons with a smirk.

"Let's give these 'Cons a wake-up call." said the Autbot before he transformed and headed for the location of hostage situation.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. And for those wondering, how he wound up in the final battle location, even I don't know that. Wondering how he survived? Guess people.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except my OCs Battlestation and Warmonger.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rescue and New Allies**

Upon nearing the location the Autobots where being held hostage, Ironhide transformed and hid behind a ruined building and then noticed Sam hidden inside a ruined car and the human notices Ironhide, his eyes wide in shock. Ironhide makes a shushing gesture before he cocks his cannons but then freezes when a new Decepticon walks onto the scene and throws a new Autobot onto the ground.

"Hey, who the slag are you?!" yelled one of the Decepticons poking the new arrival in the chest.

"A fellow Decepticon." answered the newcomer calmly.

"Stupid 'Cons." muttered the new Autobot before his face changed to an evil looking face.

"I'LL DESTROY ALL YOU DECEPTICONS!"

The face then changes to a crazy looking one.

"HAHAHAHA! With both arms behind my back! HAHAHAHA!"

The face then changes back to its original one and he sighs in annoyance.

"What is this?! Prisoners?!" yelled the traitor human to Soundwave, "Show them who's boss!"

"No prisoners, only trophies...Kill them." said Soundwave and a Decepticon grabs Que and forces him to his feet.

"Wait...w-what are you doing?" said Que before he got shot through the chest and fell to his knees.

"W-we surrendered...w-we're your prisoners..." said Que before his head was blown off followed by his upper body exploding and all of the 'Cons present burst out laughing except the newcomer and then Sam saw his insignia...Autobot.

"By the way, I'm not really a Decepticon, I just look like one!" said the newcomer before he fired his massive 200mm cannon into the chest of a nearby 'Con, blowing the 'Con's entire upper body to pieces.

The new Autobot's face then switches to crazy.

"SHOW TIME! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Autobot as missile launchers sprung out of his shoulders and Hydra missiles came flying out and hit two more 'Cons killing them as they exploded into shrapnel. Inronhide then came out of his hiding place, blasting apart more Decepticons with ease. Bumblebee engages Soundwave and shots the Espionage Specialist in the leg, causing Soundwave to cry out in pain before the yellow scout rams his Plasma Cannon up the Con's chest plate.

"NOOOOOOO-!" screamed Soundwave before his head and chest exploded and Bumblebee dropped his lifeless shell to the ground as the two newcomers ripped apart a smaller 'Con with ease.

"HAHAHAHA! That was fun! HAHAHAHA!" said the crazy face.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the evil face.

"I so need to get an evaluation test..." muttered the normal face.

"Who are you two?" said Ironhide after all the nearby 'Cons were dead.

"I'm Battlestation. An Autobot that looks like a Decepticon. Got a problem with it?" said Battlestation glaring down at Ironhide, his red optics disturbing.

"Easy brother, let's not start a fight. I'm Warmonger." said the Autobot "captive" with a grin before his face changed to that of the insane looking face.

"I'm Rust! HAHAHAHA!"

The evil looking face then took over.

"I'm Carnage!"

Warmonger's face then comes back and he bashes a fist against his head.

"DAH! Why'd you two have to come out?!"

*Switch/Rust*

"Sorry! Can't help it! HAHAHAHA!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"DEAL WITH IT!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"I hate them..."

Suddenly an explosion sends debris flying and the freed Autobots shield their faces while Bumblebee shields Sam and the three heavies look to see Shockwave advancing.

"{Cybertronian:} Destroy all Autobots."

"You get out of here! I'll take care of the one-eyed freak!" said Ironhide twirling his cannons before he transformed and charged Shockwave.

"Move!" yelled Battlestation transforming into a Tank-Truck, followed by Warmonger who also transformed into a Tank-truck and then the freed Autobots and the group drove off and passed a red-black Corvette with an orange Decepticon insignia.

"Go back! That was a Decepticon!" yelled Sam to Warmonger, bashing his hands on the steering wheel.

"Yo man! Chill! And don't damage the leather! You have any idea how much it cost to get it custom-made?" said Warmonger, a holographic image of his head appearing from the steering wheel.

"Chill?! Ironhide's up against two Decepticons! No way he can beat both!"

"Who said the 'Con was on tall, dark, and scary's side?" said Warmonger before he opened another comm channel.

"Death-watch on approach." came a dark, serious, and emotionless voice which belonged to the red-black Corvette before it transformed and sliced through a Decepticon garbage truck.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Yeah, sorry about the long wait and if this chapter was "lame" or "boring". Don't worry, next chapter won't be, I promise.

Sorry if this chapter was short too.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

I own Death-watch, the red-black Corvette...and no he's not named after the Star Wars Mandalorian group...they're named after HIM (in his book).


End file.
